Forgotten Reality
by CyberDreamer
Summary: During a fight with José, Cybersix is knocked unconscious. She awakens to find that she has become the local scapegoat and her friends want nothing to do with her. Von Reichter must be behind it - but he doesn’t exist! What is going on?
1. Rude Awakening

**Forgotten Reality  
Chapter One: Rude Awakening  
  
**

I liked this idea. And believe it or not - I was watching the Powerpuff Girls when it came to me.  
  
_Fixed Ideas are the absolute worst fighters in the world - but put three together and all hell breaks loose._ Cybersix had run into José as he was terrorizing a car salesman, and had chosen to intervene. She broke away from the three Fixed Ideas who had decided to leap to his defense, then turned to face them. Two rapid kicks downed the first, a solid punch sent the second flying, and the third bravely chose to run away. José didn't like that much.  
Argh! YOU IDIOT! GET BACK HERE! Don't make me fight her alone - Your pay is going down! I mean it! And with that final threat, José flung himself at Cybersix.  
She was surprised at the force he carried; she staggered back several steps in shock. He had the advantage there, and his hands pummeled her repeatedly. She sought a handhold, any way to throw him away from her. However, a vicious slap sent her senses reeling, and the grip she almost had on his shirt was lost. His surprisingly sharp nails raked the skin of her neck, and, unable to focus clearly through the unstopping assault, Cybersix stumbled backwards, tripped over her cape, and fell to the ground.  
The ceiling went black, and the last thing she heard through the fog was ragged, struggling breath. Whether it was José's, or her own, she could not tell.  
  
Without the aid of the special sensors in her hat, Cybersix always felt a little deafened, but waking from the cold dimension of unconsciousness far surpassed anything she'd felt before. As she sat up, she seemed to be moving through water, arms and legs numb. She managed to pick up her hat and place it back on her head before she remembered the events that had led her here. Frantically, she screamed at her right arm to move faster, and her fingers desperately saught the marks of José's attack. To her surprise, no blood spilled down her chest or dripped onto her fingers. Gathering more of her senses, she turned around to the place she had fallen - the floor showed no signs of ever being coated in blood. The room was still in disarray, however. Cybersix shook off the initial surprise of awakening and stood up, albeit weakly at first. José and the Fixed Ideas were long gone, that much was certain. _No point chasing them... time to get home._ And she left the room.  
After returning to her apartment and clothing herself in the disguise of Adrian once more, she noticed that her hands were shaking slightly, and her head was beginning to ache. Deciding that coffee would help ease her nerves and stop the pounding in her temples, she inspected her glasses, checked her hair once more, and headed for the café on the corner.  
  
Upon entering the café, a familar voice called out in a mock impatient tone. Adrian, you're late!  
Am I? Adrian sat down across the table from Lucas, who set aside his empty lunch plate.  
We agreed to meet here at one; it's nearly one-thirty now.  
Adrian didn't remember making this appointment. Oh... ah, I'm sorry, Lucas.  
Not a problem. You can make it up to me by picking up the tab. Meantime, look at this. Lucas tossed him a section of the newspaper, and Adrian nearly dropped it in shock.  
  
MERIDIANA [AP] - The mysterious phantom known as Cybersix was spotted again, this time in the southwest area. Several witnesses claim to have seen black, shining eyes and glinting fangs, though no account matches any others. This strange woman has been seen repeatedly, and police are getting ready to take some action against her. Should you see Cybersix, stay inside and keep all lights on. Do not go out at night unless absolutely neccesary. Travel in groups and wear bright clothing. Take no shortcuts when walking home. The woman is a menace to the safety of our city, and will be stopped as soon as is possible.  
  
Adrian looked up at Lucas, hiding his feelings of puzzlement and shock.  
They saw her again, Lucas muttered, his voice shaking with rage and - was it really... disgust? It isn't right. Meridiana is such a safe town; or at least it was until she came around about three months ago. Nobody knows anything about her. She never talks to anyone, but there's always something weird or dangerous going on. If you ask me, the sooner she gets out, the better it is for all of us. By now, Lucas' voice was dripping with contempt.  
You've seen her, though, haven't you?  
That's the thing. She's been hanging around my apartment lately. Sometimes I see her cape, or hat, or her eyes - they look like yours. Lucas leaned over the table, peering closely at his friend's black eyes. Adrian had the sudden shivery feeling that Lucas was not only seeing past the glasses, but past the disguise as well. However, Lucas returned to his seat. Must have been the light or the glasses or something. They look brighter than hers up close.  
I thought you two might be an item, the way you keep going on and on about how much you dislike her. Adrian was incredibly surprised at the ease with which he stated this comment.  
Me and her?! Lucas' surprise was genuine. You're delirious, buddy! I'd have to be insane to go looking for her, much less ask her to the movies! He laughed nervously. Besides, who knows if she'd try to eat me?  
She's probably just looking for a friend, not a meal. And she probably isn't a vampire- Adrian added, remembering the supposed fangs, -they aren't real.  
Neither are humans who can jump fifteen stories with extreme ease, right?  
  
I rest my case.  
The café suddenly seemed small and threatening. Adrian fidgeted for a moment, then stood up. Sorry, Lucas, I have to run. And he quickly exited the coffee shop, leaving a very miffed and somewhat confused Lucas to pay the bill again.  
  
Later that evening, Cybersix paced restlessly in her living room, holding her own copy of the paper, her cape swishing around her legs endlessly. He hates me, thinks I'm a monster. The whole TOWN must think like that. No, there must be an exception, there must be. But Julian and Data 7's boat doesn't exist, I checked. Yashimoto - won't be here if there haven't been the disturbances I've dealt with. Enrique is around, I should check him out. No, no, the police are supposed to be after me... But I have to know, dammit, none of this makes any sense at all!  
Von Reichter must be behind it somehow. Erasing memories, brainwashing the citizens; he hasn't done it before but I'm sure... I'm sure he could find a way. She stopped pacing and lifted her eyes to the ceiling. Lucas... hates me. She looked down at her hands. Am I... a monster, as he believes now? _I've considered that possibility, of course... but before, Lucas... he acted as though it didn't matter whether I was or not. And when I was with him, it... DIDN'T matter._ I'm going insane, she said aloud, then I've got to keep busy. So declaring, she leaped from her window and headed for the police station - possible suicide, but a chance to learn what was truly happening to her city.


	2. Strange Happenings

**Forgotten Reality  
Chapter Two: Confronting The Gun  
  
**

Chapter Two. You know the drill: Read, review!  
  
Though Cybersix had never considered the police to be an obstacle before (they were as appreciative as the rest of the city when it came to Von Reichter's messes), the station seemed to have a threatening aura as she neared it. Searching her brain for the still fuzzy memory of Enrique's office window, she leaped to the roof of the station and waited. When no alarms rang out, and no enforcement crowded up to catch her, she relaxed slightly and headed for the east side of the building.  
Jumping down to the tiniest of tiny ledges, Cybersix slowly _tpp_ ed her way to Enrique's window. Peering in, she could see that he was alone and working dutifully on some paperwork. She gave several soft taps on his window, careful that the sound wouldn't slip through any of the open windows on that side of the building. Seconds later, the window clicked open, and Enrique leaned out past the shutter. he exclaimed when he saw her, and pulled out his gun.  
she cried. He seemed to hesitate, but aimed the gun at her head regardless. Don't shoot me, she pleaded. I don't mean you harm, you can see that, can't you?  
How'd you get up here? he asked sharply.  
I climbed... please, let me in, I want to talk to you.  
We can talk out here. And frankly, I don't think I can trust you not to attempt to hurt me. You're the one running around in leather and a cape. What do you think you are, some sort of action hero?  
No, that's not it at all. Please, Enrique, I want to- The cold metal of the gun pressed into the bridge of her nose, and Cybersix felt her knees go weak with fear.  
You know my name. Who told you?  
Please, it's... too long a story... let me talk to you.  
We're talking now. What the hell do you want?  
Cybersix remained silent for few moments. I need to know if you hate me. If... if the whole town hates me.  
I'd think the last one would be obvious. In a nutshell, yeah, most of the town wishes you'd up and get the bloody hell out. They figure you're bringing us all bad luck. I'm not too keen on you either, but personally I don't hate you. Seeing as how I haven't even met you till tonight. Enrique hesitated, then replaced his gun, crossed his arms, and looked at her. You're not nearly as threatening up close, you know. Almost... pretty.  
Cybersix lowered her gaze. One more thing, she said softly, purposely not responding to Enrique's compliment, have you ever met a boy named Julian?  
Julian.... oh. You must mean that kid who was dumped on the steps of the old theater. It's a shame, really - did you know him? Someone should have told you...  
Told me what? Cybersix looked up in alarm.  
Well... they found him dead. Apparently due to malnutrition and cold.  
Cybersix reeled, and nearly fell from the ledge.  
Enrique put out a hand to steady her. Are you all right?  
she stammered, and leaped to the roof, out of his view. Through a haze of shock and pain, she listened intently as Enrique went back into his room (not bothering to close the window) and settled back in at his desk. After several minutes, she heard a few men enter the room. Evidently they were friends with Enrique.  
Hey, you see the paper this morning?  
Yeah, aNOTHer sighting.  
Think she's pretty?  
...she's not too bad, I wouldn't think. This was Enrique.  
Wonder if she's anything good in the sack.  
Probably a she-devil.  
Likes B  
Oooh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?  
Hey, come on, you two. Lay off it for a night - I'm exhausted, you guys up to a cup of coffee?  
Damn straight we are. A few moments, and the door clicked shut.  
Cybersix let out a hoarse cry of anguish. This was wrong. This was not her Meridiana, nor her Enrique, nor her Lucas. Where were the people she knew? Julian, dead? Data 7 nonexistent? It was all too much, just simply too much. Weakly, she got to her feet. The next thing in her mind was to check on Mikae, the teenage CyberX-1. After all, Mikae had been extremely interested in Cybersix even before Von Reichter approached her. It made sense.  
She leaped from the roof of the police station seconds later, an air of determination about her caped figure.  
  
Mikae, meanwhile, was finishing up some homework on her computer while chatting with her friend Jeremy in a private conversation.  
  
sHaDoWs: Shut up, Myst is NOT a better game than UT.  
WallsOfJericho: You only say that because you haven't played it.  
sHaDoWs: Do I get a gun in Myst?  
WallsOfJericho: No, you solve puzzles and stuff.  
sHaDoWs: Well, what the hell's the point unless I get a Flak Cannon?  
WallsOfJericho: Oh come on, Mikae, it's a really cool game. You can borrow my copy, okay? And I'll let you borrow my Myst journal if you need it.  
sHaDoWs: Then you have to agree to take me on in an Internet Deathmatch in UT.  
  
Cybersix watched this exchange with some interest, slipping noiselessly through Mikae's open window. She noted that Mikae's screen name had changed, and she wasn't talking in the Are They Real? chatroom that she had been so involved with before. Worried that Mikae might be as callous as Enrique had been, Cybersix decided to try a different approach. She cleared her throat softly, and as Mikae turned around her chair, Cybersix held up her hands in a gesture of defeat. Please, don't scream.  
Damnation, woman! Give me a heart attack.... The hell are you doing here?! What do you want with me?! Mikae turned back to the computer and quickly typed in a message.  
  
sHaDoWs: You won't beLIEVE this; Cybersix is in my ****ing room!  
WallsOfJericho: Ask her if she's single!  
sHaDoWs: Go play your puzzle games! Or call the police or something!  
  
  
Mikae wheeled around again.  
Don't call the police. I just came from there.  
The teenager wrote something else to Jeremy, signed off, and turned back to Cybersix. Okay. Now you answer my questions, or I'll call my mom up here.  
Ask away, Cybersix answered, somewhat pleased that Mikae hadn't pointed a gun at her - then realized that Mikae probably didn't have a gun to point.  
Who are you?  
  
...okay, WHAT are you? If you were normal you couldn't have gotten in through my window. I've tried to do that and the drainpipes are too rusty, even for me.  
I'm a genetically enhanced lifeform... it's difficult to explain.  
Are you here to hurt me?  
No. I just wanted to talk.  
Why? I'm not special.  
Cybersix rubbed her temples slowly. The thing is... you were. Ever hear of a man called Von Reichter?  
Never in my life. Mikae frowned. Look, is there something you want? I'm sure my mom could make you something to eat - if I'm friends with you she won't ask too many questions.  
Cybersix smiled. Why, do you have trouble making friends?  
None of your goddamn business, Mikae snapped, crossing her arms. Don't you be getting all chummy with me; I don't know you and I don't know if I WANT to know you. Can you just leave?  
...yes, I can leave. I found out what I needed to know, anyway. Cybersix sat down on the windowsill, swiveling to tuck her legs outside.  
Mikae stepped forward, a puzzled look on her face. What... did you need to know?  
That you aren't my Mikae, and, more importantly, you aren't CyberX-1. Leaving Mikae to make sense of that cryptic statement, Cybersix slipped out of the window, disappearing into the shadows.  
  
_If Lucas, Enrique, AND Mikae don't know me, then this isn't a bad place to check out._ Cybersix was crouched behind several crates at Warehouse 57 - also known as José's waterfront headquarters. _If he's here, I can get some answers._  
After checking for patrolling Fixed Ideas (and finding none), she silently crossed the pavement to the wide doors of the warehouse. She pressed her ear to one, straining her senses to hear anything from the inside, but couldn't make out even a low undertone of voices. _Rhubarb, rhubarb, rhubarb,_ she thought, almost smiling, remembering what a drama teacher had said to use for the sounds of a crowd mumbling. She quickly brushed that out-of-place memory aside, however, and through open the doors, expecting to find a whiny brat ordering his minions around.  
What she found was a dark, unlit room, stocked with crate after crate of.. something. No José, no Fixed Ideas, no quivering Types. Her mind reeling, flooded with the onslaught of impossibilities she had just faced in a row, she darted into the room, looking behind the crates and the poles of the warehouse. Finally, with absolutely nothing to go on and positively no clue what had happened to her, she twisted around wildly, eyes wide, and screamed to the empty warehouse, What the HELL is happening to me?!


	3. Protection

**Forgotten Reality  
Chapter Three: Protection  
  
**

Okay, this is going to be almost as short as my previous fics. But that's okay - Epilogue is the only LONG one I've written. And Run For It should be somewhere in between. Neat-o! So anyway, review!  
  
Adrian barely got any sleep that night, and woke up in a foul mood. It was a dreary, rainy day, and his morning walk to school was peppered with puddles and drive-by splashings. At Meridiana High School, he was forced to deal not only with Lori's attentions (did that EVER change?) but also with the gossip of the halls.  
Most of it was about Cybersix.  
At lunch, he decided it was worth the stings of pain to talk to Lucas, and so he sat down beside the biology teacher in the teacher's lounge. Thankfully, Lucas had no newspaper with him. He did, however have a story.  
There's two of them now, he commented between bites of a sandwich, and the second one's male.  
This surprised Cybersix. Could it be Cyber Ten? Cybersix rarely saw her younger brother, but if the smart-alecky, unusual Cyber was around, maybe it meant she WASN'T losing her mind just yet. Adrian returned his attention to the conversation. How do you know he was male?  
Because he was standing in a streetlight outside my apartment. Had on dark sunglasses, maybe that's what caught my eye.  
What else? Ten wore sunglasses, but usually not at night.  
Uhm... black trenchcoat, boots, gloves like _hers_... I didn't get a very good look at him. He must have seen me looking, because he jumped just like her. He seemed to have to use more energy, though, and wasn't as graceful. Heh. But men never were exactly graceful, were they?  
No, I suppose not. Adrian was now genuinely puzzled. If it WAS Ten, he shouldn't have to use more energy, and he'd be just as graceful as his sister. _Can't be a Cyber_..._ maybe some other creation?_ The rest of the day seemed to drag on, with Adrian anxious to get home. He declined an offer for coffee with Lucas in favor of rushing back to the apartment, eating some sort of early dinner, and going up to the peninsula.   
Truthfully, it was a very risky idea, but with José's headquarters completely empty, Cybersix thought there wasn't much to be afraid of. And besides, a part of her hoped to meet the strange man Lucas had seen the night before. Briefly, Cybersix wondered why she hadn't seen him during her rounds, but blaimed it on her confusion and fright.  
  
And so, easily sidestepping trees, rocks, and the other obstacles of the forest on the peninsula, Cybersix silently made her way to the location of Von Reichter's scientific labs. However, her breath was quickly knocked from her lungs. There was no towering castle of crackling machinery, no flashing lights, no Fixed Ideas, not even a door. This is insane, she muttered, groping and leaning heavily against a tree. He doesn't exist... and, she realized with a shock, I have no sustenance. Oh my God...  
A pair of eyes watched her leave the peninsula, studying her dazed walk in the red light of the setting sun.  
As Cybersix leaped from roof to roof with a sinking heart, her mind spun wildly, unable to make sense of this strange Meridiana. She was so caught up in her reverie that she didn't notice the slightly heavier sounds of a figure behind her. In fact, she only became fully aware of her surroundings when a gloved hand grabbed her shoulder, twisted her around, and held her tightly. Cybersix gave a small shriek and attempted to wrench herself away. The figure in shadow let her go, making no move to stop her. Puzzled, she peered closer at it. she breathed.   
You've... seen me? the man's voice was somewhat surprised.  
No, only heard a description... Cybersix looked at his fluttering trenchcoat. You're not Cyber Ten.  
I'm afraid not. He shrugged with one shoulder, as if lifting two was too great an effort. Did you want me to be?  
It would have helped my head... She blinked several times. I hope you don't mind my asking - can I get a better look at you?  
The man shifted his body slightly, lifted his head higher.   
Cybersix took it all in with a breath - the blue eyes flecked with gold, the smooth, perfect features - save the vertical scar running down the right side of his face. He was slim, but it was obvious that he lacked no strength. _In fact,_ she thought, _he seems to be almost near my power levels. Whatever they might be._ How long have you been following me?  
Since you left your apartment this morning, he answered truthfully. I waited around the school all day. You left late, he stated, as though she'd done him some great wrong.  
You - followed me from my apartment? Cybersix caught her breath. Then - you know -  
I wouldn't tell a soul who would harm you. There was fierce protection in his voice now, and Cybersix found herself wondering about that. I know you're lost, Cybersix. Somebody has tricked you, and I know who it is. Unfortunately, I can't help you more right now - not until I learn just a little bit more...  
She grabbed his sleeve, afraid he would turn to go. Don't leave me alone here. I don't understand any of this - why do I feel like I can trust you more than anyone else in the city? What's going on?  
The man looked down at her, a war between affection and unease raging on his face. I told you, I can't help you any more right now. I don't know why you feel like you can trust me-  
You're lying.  
Yes, I am, but you aren't ready to hear the truth. Brave another day, Cybersix. I'll meet you at the water tower tomorrow night, and I'll explain what I can. After that - you'll have to wait, and trust me.  
and she was surprised to find herself begging. Please, don't go.  
The man lifted her hand from his sleeve. Do you want me to help you?  
  
Then I need to go now. Can you understand that?  
  
He lifted her chin with a finger. You know, no matter where you are, you're always beautiful.  
  
But the man had saluted, and had jumped away into the night.  
_What an unsatisfying exit that is. I think I'll have to work on my own..._


	4. One Too Many

**Forgotten Reality  
Chapter Four: One Too Many  
  
**

Blah blah blah, review, and GO CHECK OUT CyberTen s place here on FF.N! We've got a collaboration going and you just BETTA review.  
  
For once, Cybersix was angry at her strange sleeping patterns. What she would have given to fall into bed and fade away into sweet, blessed, silent rest. But her mind was too busy, and her eyes would not stay closed. Who was the man who had so recently given her a flash of hope? Why had she felt so utterly strange when they had talked? And how could he help her?  
She rolled over on her bed for the thousandth time, ignoring the sleepshirt that had slipped its way up to her waist. Daylight seemed incredibly far away, and, according to the clock on her dresser (3:43 AM), she still had at least two hours of time to think. And those were two hours she could definitely do without. For example (at least the fiftieth example tonight), Cybersix had already run over everything that had happened more times than she could accurately count. Her mind actually hurt from asking question after question and never getting the answers. It was getting to be an extremely annoying habit of hers, and it didn't help her focus on her teacherwork at all.  
Her mind drifted towards the small matter of Mikae. Out of everyone she'd talked to, excepting the man with blue eyes, Mikae had been the least hostile. And since she'd left with some mystery, Cybersix thought perhaps she'd peaked Mikae's interest again. Which meant very little, but again, it was a small hope. The teenager's personality would probably be difficult to cope with for awhile, but if the former CyberX could be won over, Cybersix would have yet another ally - and a far more reliable one at that.  
Cybersix smiled briefly. Calling Mikae reliable was a complete oxymoron, but times had made the adjective true. And besides, Cybersix reasoned, this whole Meridiana was an oxymoron. Why not call Mikae reliable?  
The smile disappeared as Cybersix felt a familiar twinge in her left wrist. And there was the last and most worrisome problem she had. She'd tried to avoid thinking about it, but it kept coming back. Von Reichter simply did not exist. José had never been created. Obviously none of the Cybers had, either, because Data 7 was not prowling the sewers and Cyber Ten was not terrorizing the rooftops. And Mikae had never been altered. Which left very little hope that some sustenance could be found, except in her own bloodstream. Aside from the fact that it wouldn't do any good, sucking blood from her own wrist wasn't an attractive idea. So really, there was only one thing to do before the situation got more awkward. Ask Blue-Eyes if he knew anything about sustenance, and if he could possibly get her some before she keeled over and began flopping like a dying fish.  
_Well, shit,_ she thought, _I'm beginning to sound like Mikae._ She glanced at the clock again (3:57 AM). In frustration, she threw what small cover the sheets had provided off of her legs, and climbed out of bed. She left her bedroom and marched straight to the couch, sitting down heavily. After fumbling for the remote in the relative darkness, the blue-white light of the television lit up the room, giving her skin a strange glow. Hugging her knees to her chest, she watched the remains of late night television, and the beginnings of the early morning news.  
  
Adrian's attentions were not on his classes. They were instead on Lucas' behavior and his own left arm. To be fair, the students didn't care much at all, aside from Lori. But Adrian was of the opinion that she didn't really count. The notes, however, were getting to be very, very annoying, especially as they began to walk the line between love notes and lust notes.  
Which did NOT help Adrian's mood at all.  
Neither did the midday heat, which was so oppressive by noon that the students were nearly falling asleep in the lunch line. Their rubbery legs drifted about a mile behind them, and their chins bounced up and down on their chests in rhythm to their walking. Girls pulled hair up into ponytails, and boys carried their gym towels around to sponge their foreheads. All in all, the school stank of sweat and humidity. Adrian decided to walk home and get something - anything - to better prepare himself for the afternoon.  
Leaving his trenchcoat in his room, he returned to his apartment and dug through the refrigerator. Several bottles of ice cold water were stacked along the left side, and he took one out gratefully. The walk back to school was no less torturous, but the water provided some small comfort. Upon returning to his classroom, he noticed that a pocket on his coat had been flipped open, and a small corner of white paper was peeking out. Placing the bottled water on his desk, he deftly pulled the note from the pocket, suspecting Lori of yet another antic.  
But the handwriting was decidedly different. It was not the delicate cursive of a lovestruck teenage girl, it was clean, sharp, and printed neatly.  
  
Six-  
You need to be careful. Don't go up to the peninsula without me, and don't draw any attention to yourself tonight. There are several angry editorials in the paper today, one from a police detective. I expect you know who I'm talking about, even if... well. I'll explain everything tonight. Don't be late.  


-Ace Rayer  
  


Cybersix was now angry. Not only had she missed meeting with Blue-Eyes again, he had invaded her locked classroom and left a note using her designation in plain view. _Then again..._ she thought,_ he must have been waiting for me to leave, and known that I'd be the first one back into the room... and he must have needed to make sure I noticed his letter._ Anger subsided, she now began to feel uneasy and apprehensive. She trusted Ace, certainly, but she doubted his ability to help her.  
But there wasn't anyone else to go to.  
  
When the last shades of red disppeared from Meridiana's skyline, Cybersix made her quick and silent way to the water tower, where she waited in the shadows near the ladder. Her black eyes searched the barely visible outline of the tower. She shrugged and leaped to the small maintenance platform, stumbling a bit on the loose metal grating. A gloved hand reached out, grabbing her arm and steadying her. She looked up to find herself gazing into a pair of blue eyes.  
Ace Rayer said gently. It's easy to fall up here. He glanced around the rooftops. You weren't followed, were you?  
I would have heard them, she answered, shaking her head.  
You didn't hear me last night.  
_He has a point..._ I was a little preoccupied.  
Ace leaned against the side of the water tower. Understandably so. Look, I'm really not sure how to explain this... Okay. Well, by now you're probably aware that Von Reichter doesn't exist here, which probably really confused you.  
Confused, yes, but I'm more worried about sustenance.  
Wha- oh, right... I'll have to ask... Haven't needed to deal with that in awhile. All right, first - I don't live in this Meridiana. And neither do you. Von Reichter DOES exist, and he's playing a trick on your mind. Cybersix, you're in the wrong place.  
...What do you mean?  
I mean that... oh hell, you won't even remotely believe this... Von Reichter has some new machine that splits dimensions. And he's forced you into the wrong one in order to torture you.  
Cybersix blinked. This explanation, though extremely farfetched, had its possibilities, and it could make sense. So... you're telling me... that I'm in another dimension. And there are multiple Cybersixes running around?  
Yes. And I'm proof of that - wow, does this sound weird - I'm engaged to one of you.  
_Well. Uh. Damn._ Which, uhm, could explain why I trust you?  
Possibly. It also explains my somewhat stupid comment about how beautiful you are no matter where you go.  
Cybersix shook her head. It wasn't stupid, she said, but glanced down at her feet to hide the light blush across her cheeks. She cleared her throat and looked up, reminding herself that there were more pressing matters at hand than how flattered she felt. So.. what can you do?  
I'm going to ask my Six... God, she'll hate me for calling her that-  
Cybersix laughed quietly.  
-I'll ask her where I can find you some sustenance and talk to her about getting to Von Reichter's stronghold. She's more familiar with it than I am. When I bring you some sustenance, I'll let you know what our - well, her - plan is. It will probably involve transferring to your dimension, breaking into a mad scientist's fortress of doom, sneaking through the security protected hallways to find you, getting you away from whatever it is that keeps you trapped in here, and thereby returning you to your own dimension, after which we go back to ours and _voila!_ you're back in the Meridiana you know and love - and free to tell Lucas how much you missed him, which will probably only confuse him more.  
Cybersix commented, Either Von Reichter's getting smarter, or you just have the craziest rescue plans ever.  
Ace laughed. I'd go with the second one. I haven't been known to be fully sane, no matter where I go or what I do.  
You seem sane to me.  
I can't escape that, can I? Six won't let me badmouth myself, and neither will you... Anyway, I'll ask her where I'll find you some sustenance, and I'll bring it to your apartment and leave it there. How many vials do you think you'll need?  
...if you're a quick worker, three. If you're not, five or six.  
Well, we'll do our best, so how does four sound? Four should be fairly easy to get a hold of.  
Four is fine. Cybersix shifted her weight. I suppose you'll be going?  
Yeah, that's the thing to do. Listen, keep your head high and don't worry. We'll do everything we can, I swear.  
Cybersix smiled. Thank you.  
Not a problem, love- er, sorry. Freudian slip and all... There was an awkward silence, then Ace stepped up onto the guardrail. Sorry. I'll see you soon. And he dropped backwards out of sight.  
Cybersix crossed her arms. That really is anti-climatic.


End file.
